1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic answering telephone apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automatic answering telephone apparatus is known, which comprises a telephone, a first tape recorder for answering, and a second tape recorder for recording an incoming massage, wherein the second tape recorder can record an ordinary conversation between an operator and his conversation partner in response to a recording switch. In such prior art automatic answering telephone apparatus, the operator can playback the magnetic tape where the conversation is recorded after their communication.
However, in such prior art answering telephone apparatus, there is a problem as follows:
If a call occurs when the second tape recorder reproduces a recorded message, the second tape recorder stops reproducing automatically at an intermediate tape-travelling position of the recorded messages. Then, the caller begins to communicates with the operator. If the operator tries to record his conversation with the caller, he cannot record it immediately because the tape is stopped at a tape position where the messages had been recorded. That is, he must carry out the fast-forward to an end tape position of recorded messages and then, he must start to record. If not, message recorded in the tape which have not been heard are erased.